


Love Like You

by Terror_and_Dreams



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Diane is proud of her son, Sal needs to be a least a bit happier, Songfic, Why Didn't Sal Think Of This, uwu this is adorable but kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terror_and_Dreams/pseuds/Terror_and_Dreams
Summary: Sal makes a visit to the feild.The feil where his life changed."Love Like You" - Rebecca Sugar (Steven Universe end credits song)





	Love Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just head cannon that Diane and Rose would definitely be friends? Ight that's it

  He slowly steps through the feild, Gear Boy in hand. He tried to push the horrid flashbacks of that beautiful summer day in 1984. This day is like that one; warm and sunny. The feild is a bit different though, but mainly in regards to the grass which is now tall enough that is goes just past his hips. There's also more flowers; mostly daisies but other various wild flowers scattered about.

  He shakily puts the game cartridge in, as he had wanted to wait to do that, and as soon as he does the green sparks appear telling him that there was a ghost. He hesitantly pushes the button, and the woman he was looking for appears in front of him.

  His mother gives him a warm smile.

  "I knew you were going to find me."

  Sal breaks down into tears at the sight of her, and the sound of her voice. He falls to his knees, and in the process of doing so drops the Gear Boy. He doesn't care though, because all that matters to him is that he's seeing his mother. She lifts his head up a bit.

  "Sal," She says. "I can tell you're becoming a strong young man."

  He nods.

  "Would you mind if I took off your mask?"

  He shakes his head, and she crouches down to his level before taking off his mask and carefully placing it on the ground next to her. She wipes away some of his tears, then stands with an outstretched hand. The blue boy takes it as he stands, and his mother pulls him into a gentle and happy little slow dance as she sings to him.

_"If I could begin to be_

_Half of what you think of me_

_I could do about anything_

_I could even learn how to love"_

  Sal is taken back to Diane trying to teach him the dance. His mother would laugh and tell him it was alright whenever he would apologize for stepping on her feet.

  "We all make mistakes." She said.

_"When I see the way you act_

_Wondering when I'm coming back_

_I could do about anything_

_I could even learn how to love like you_

_Love like you"_

  Sal remembers a time where him and Diane where making little flower crowns for each other. How a bee had landed on his mother's crown and a butterfly had landed on his.

_"I always thought I might be bad_

_Now I'm sure that it's true_

_'Cause I think your so good_

_And I'm nothing like you"_

  Sal remembers a time where him and Diane where painting the railing of the porch of their old house, and Sal had gotten covered in paint.

_"Look at you go_

_I just adore you_

_I wish that I knew_

_What makes you think I'm so special"_

Sal remembers a time where he had tired to make his parents breakfast, but Diane had come into the kitchen before he burnt the house down and helped him.

_"If I could begin to do_

_Something that does right by you_

_I would do about anything_

_I would even learn how to love"_

  Sal remembers a time where Diane had been gone for quite a while, and she came back to Sal on the verge of tears. After she'd calmed him down she told him that it was because she'd been helping his grandmother on his cake for his birthday that had been the next day.

_"When I see the way you look_

_Shaken by how long it took_

_I could do about anything_

_I could even learn how to love like you"_

They stop their dance where they had started, and his mother puts his mask back on him after she gives him a peck on the cheek. He sings the last two lines in his beautiful deep voice.

**_"Love like you_ **

**_Love me like you..."_ **

  She gives him a warm smile.

  "I'll have to go now, but make sure to come back. And hey, maybe we could finish our pic nic next time."

  He giggles.

  "Of course."

  She gives him one last little kiss on the forehead before disappearing.

 


End file.
